The Nights Began to Burn
by Lunatic Lisa LL
Summary: April a mysterious 7 year old girl shows up in Yugi’s town. She’s very polite and ran away form her parents. Why? That will be for later chapters.
1. please understand

The Nights Began to Burn  
  
By Lunatic Lisa  
  
LL: I don't own Yu-gi-oh duh I would be rich and happy if I did  
  
Review and I'll be happy  
  
  
  
The Nights Began to Burn  
  
Chapter 1 Please Understand  
  
It was a normal evening at Domino City. In the Turtle Game Shop you could see Yugi and Joey playing Duel Monsters. Joey I think I won again Yugi said. Awww man I'll never when at Duel Monsters. But Joey you're getting better every time you play. I think I'll go home sighed Joey. Okay bye Joey. Bye Yugi he stated as he left the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
-Outside-  
  
Man I really thought I was going to win that time. Excuse me but could you show me a place where I can stay for the night? Hugh. Joey said as he snapped out of his trance. I said could you show me a place where I can stay for the night. I got lost and I need a place to stay for the night. Sure. How old are you? The little girl with hair down to her shoulders that was brown and beautiful green eyes answered 7. Wow! Aren't you a bit young to be out here at eight O'clock? I guess but. Come with me, my name is Joey. What's yours? My name is April.  
  
April so why are you out here anyway? It doesn't matter. Well I'll take you to Yugi's house. Why not yours? Well it's a mess. Okay I'm really tiered. YUGI ARE YOU STILL HOME? Okay Joey I'm coming geez. So Joey Yugi said as he reached the door what do you want? Well April needs a place to stay for the night. Who's April? Her said Joey as he pointed to April. You know her Joey? Not really but she needs a place for the night.  
  
I guess she can stay her until we find her parents. NO butted in April I mean I don't want to go home that's why I ran away! RAN AWAY like that doesn't matter. Joey please, calm down. Why did you run away? You see my parents didn't care about me and………  
  
Whoa, hold on, you are going home tomorrow. Joey this is not what we need right now lets all get some rest and wait until tomorrow. Thank you Yugi. Your welcome April, here I'll show you to your room, and Joey you can sleep on the floor. Floor I'm so loved Yugi.  
  
-Hour later-  
  
Now is everyone comfortable? NO. Joey I know you are on the floor but it's as best as we can do for now. April, are you okay? I think so; just make sure there are no monsters under the bed. There isn't any I'm positive. Okay I'm fine then. April's very polite almost to polite Yugi thought as he went to sleep.  
  
Like it, hate it? I have a good idea for the next chapter. Please review I need opinions.  
  
Thank you  
  
-Lunatic Lisa 


	2. dosen't need one

The Nights Began to Burn  
  
By: Lunatic Lisa  
  
LL: I never claimed Yu-gi-oh. The lucky Kazuki Takahashi does.  
  
This chapter is for J.T. (John Sheldon) who has inspired me so much.  
  
  
  
The Nights Began to Burn  
  
Chapter 2 I'm Not Coming Back Anymore  
  
-April's Dream-  
  
Look no one can take it back. NO I've had more than enough of this. Please understand April. No I'm gone for good. GOODBYE. April don't leave you have to…  
  
-End of Dream-  
  
UGHHHHHHH. Why am I still dreaming about my past? It's over with, and I am here safe inside Yugi's home. Nothing is going to hurt me here. Hmm what did Sierra say? Maybe if I go back I can figure it out for myself. Lets see… if I had brought it with me… I think…. I dare to ask the spirits of the past send me back…. No its not that either. Maybe if I get some more rest I will remember what it was.  
  
"April are you going to sleep there all day?" Yugi asked. Hey April. Yes Yugi? "Good at least I got someone up today" thought Yugi. "Joey will refuse to budge; you'd think he was a log or something like that" mocked Yugi obviously trying to get Joey's attention. "Hey I heard that," yelled Joey from downstairs. "You where supposed to" mimicked April. "Well Joey you finally got up, I thought you where like frozen solid on the floor." said Yugi. "Well it's possible to from the hard floor," yelled Joey as he ran upstairs to meet the others. "April did you sleep well." asked Joey. Yes I did thank you very much, but the question is did you? No I had to sleep on the floor. "Okay guys lets all just get some breakfast and sort out this problem out later," pleaded Yugi as he started going downstairs. "Fine with me hey Yugi do you have pancakes?" questioned Joey. I like pancakes to Yugi. "Okay pancakes then" Yugi said mumbling something about not eating what he wants.  
  
A sorry guy that was kinda short its like 11:00 at night and my hands are freezing. Anyways it will get more interesting trust me. Well review. If you want to flame my fic and me do it in a nice constructive way.  
  
Thank you for reading  
  
-Lunatic Lisa (at your service)  
  
cheerio ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
........IT IS SAID LONG AGO, BACK IN ANCIENT TIMES THAT THE GIRL ALWAYS MADE SURE SHE HAD THE LAST LAUGH. AND IM THAT GIRL PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM.......... Mwhaaaaaaaaaa 


End file.
